


The Insane and The Pure

by fandom_obsessions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Gay Sex, Gore, Han is a psycho, Han kidnaps Luke, Han obsessed with Luke, I have no regrets, I'm a terrible human, Light Bondage, Light Torture, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, My tags feel misleading, Once again I'm a disgusting human being, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Serial Killer Han, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Univeristy student Luke, but a smart psycho, it'll be good i promise, mind breaking, more tags will probably be added, my poor innocent Luke, see you in hell, serial killer au, subtantial plot & detailed porn within, with zero regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_obsessions/pseuds/fandom_obsessions
Summary: Everyone has their interests; art, music, collecting, sports, etc. Han Solo's is Luke Skywalker.





	1. His Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic includes gore, porn, mind breaking/Stockholm Syndrome, heart-stopping fear and altogether has a very dark theme. Han Solo is portrayed as a serial killer who is utterly obsessed with Luke Skywalker. It is in no way a healthy relationship that develops between these two and is not at all meant to romanticize these sorts of relationships. If you do not enjoy reading this type of content, you may be best off not reading it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Star Wars, it's trademark or any of the characters within the franchise. I do own the plot and the story it entails (with credit to a friend of mine for helpful inspiration of Han's attitude and somewhat backstory).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first, full chapter! :D I'm glad I got such a positive response for just a teaser! I'm so excited to be continuing this filth!

Recently graduated from high school, a well-paying part-time job and starting out in university. Luke Skywalker had everything going good for him, for once in his life. His childhood wasn't a horrifying experience, but it had its traumatic statements. He grew up with no siblings, no parents- only his uncle and aunt. Luke's mother had died while giving birth to him (or so he'd been told) and his father, Anakin Skywalker, had been a sociopathic serial killer. Not that Luke had known him personally. The man had a 'final showdown' with police just a day before Luke was born. Supposedly, Anakin was shot down by officers, but neither the man nor his body were ever found.   
   
Luke desperately wished he could have known his mother, to have seen her face at least once. There were no pictures of her. But Anakin's face, on the other hand, was one the teen saw far too much of. Documentaries, news reports, snoopy spokesmen, movie directors and curiously rude civilians. It was extremely intense within the first ten years of Luke's life, but then it started to calm down somewhat. He still got the occasional call or random text message from someone too-curious or too-desperate, but otherwise, Luke was living his life how he wanted.   
   
Just one month after he graduated high school from the hardly-a-city of Mos Eisley (not a lively place to grow up in, so thankfully Luke had lived on a farm), the blonde moved straight to the big city of Coruscant to attend its highly-notable university. Luke knew he was rather smart, but getting into such a big shot school was pretty tough. So the day that his letter of acceptance arrived, the teen's legs went weak and he didn't know what to do. His aunt was extremely proud of him, as was his uncle, but he was also disappointed because he had wanted Luke to stay and help on the farm.

That was four months ago. Now, Luke was three months into his first year of Univeristy, majoring in psychology as well as taking some mechanical engineering classes on the side. Even though he wasn't Luke's main professor, Han Solo was, by far, the young man's favourite teacher. The brunette man didn't seem to favour a lot of people, besides his usual joking, but he seemed to like Luke and often leant him an extra hand.

________  
"Shit!"

One of Luke's three, loud, and annoying, roommates shouted just as some object- possibly a mug- went flying by the blonde's face and crashed near his feet. An inhuman shriek left Luke as he instantly leapt away from the disaster that he was not about to clean up, nor let make his bare feet bleed. He had just emerged from his room and already Luke had nearly been killed by a (now smashed) boob-shaped coffee mug.   
"I would really appreciate it if I didn't get assaulted by a boob mug before eight in the morning! Or at all, actually!"  
Luke haphazardly yelled to the reckless others, not caring enough to put some real heart into the words. He had long-since stopped cleaning up after the ones he called the 'walking garbage trucks'. The young Skywalker always cleaned up his own messes and always kept his things neat. Well, as best as he could. Luke did have clothes strewn across his room among other things, but he wasn't like these three that never did the dishes, never picked up their garbage and tended to never flush the toilet.  
"Sorry, Luke!"  
Was shouted from some part of the uni's residency. That was as good of an apology as he was going to get and Luke would take it, honestly. As much as the blonde wished to have quieter roommates, or at least ones that weren't here just for sports, this was what he got. They were tolerable on the best of days and one day they made Luke a cake after they destroyed the place with a party. It was a disgusting cake, but it's the thought that counts, right? They all meant well but Luke really doubted that sometimes. They could be real assholes too. And that was about, oh, all of the time.

After stepping around the mangled mammaries and managing to avoid having ceramic shards lodged in his bare feet, Luke hurried himself to the door while managing to shove some socks on and some toast into his mouth. Everything was instantly better once Luke stepped into the cool autumn morning, taking a deep and clean breath. That moment of relaxation only lasted that long. Just a moment. Within seconds, Luke's heart dropped to his stomach and he instantly felt sick. The unmistakable sound of sirens and flashing red & blue told the teen everything he needed to know about how the day would be going. Instead of heading to his class, Luke scampered to the other side of the campus, where it looked into the other side of the split street. In front of some sort of sandwich shop, his horrors were confirmed. Even from the distance, there was no mistaking the yellow police tape. If the hoard of ambulances, police cars and detectives weren't enough to tip one off; the body (or the pieces of it) being loaded into a body bag might be enough to inform one that a murder had occurred there. There was a serial killer on the loose, had been for months. A smart one, too. Did this all the time, but never so close to Luke. Killed people in one place and dragged the body far away from the murder scene each time. The guy was so good that he could even get bodies across borders. They called him The Smuggler. 

A burning rolled through Luke's stomach and he nearly lost his toast. Instead, the teen opted for turning the other way and beelining it to Professor Solo's class. The man was his first and only class of the day and Luke could be thankful for that. The air felt twenty degrees cooler than it had before and burned within Luke's lungs, the young man hardly able to take in any breaths as he sprinted to the large oak doors of the building. Once feeling started returning to his small body, Luke's face instantly catching fire, tears stinging within bright blue orbs. His limbs felt melted and his lungs had probably shrivelled up and died. Holding on to a rail for support, the shaking teen was just starting to push himself up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Luke? You okay, kid? You look pale, must've heard what happened..."

When Luke looked up, Mr.Solo was standing right there, complete concern decorating his face. The man was very kind to him, understanding the teen like no one ever had before. Luke enjoyed the company of his professor, but it was embarrassing to be caught in such a disheveled state by someone he respected so much.

"Yeah.. I'm just a little tired 's all, professor.." 

"I call bull on that."

Luke wasn't very surprised when the brunette stood strong, arms crossed and casually leaning against the wall. He was a very relaxed person, considering he was a university professor. A sigh pushed its way out of Luke's destroyed lungs, the bewildered young man unable to do anything but give in, "I took a look at the scene... I mean I've seen the news and stuff but.. it happened just- just across the street." Just as he spoke about it he wanted to be sick all over again. 

Sensing this, Han put a hand on the younger man's back, rubbing small circles. Oh, if only Luke knew what he had done for him.

"Why don't we go for lunch after class? My treat."

"I guess that'd be nice."

It wouldn't be long before Luke would learn the truth.

Learn that Han was, happily, a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Constructive criticism = yay!  
> Asshole comments = nay!  
> I'm already working on the next chapters!!


	2. NOT A DAMN CHAPTER C:

{{{ The first chapter is no longer a teaser but is the entire thing! Enjoy, fellow nerds! }}}


End file.
